A major problem in conduction research in two different countries is communications. Taylor's Core at Georgetown University will serve as the Communications Center for the project and provide administrative assistance to all investigators. Their primary functions of Core A are i) to ensure easy access to communications between U.S. and Camerounian investigators, ii) to provide current relevant literature that is not available in Yaounde to Camerounian collaborators, iii) to perform computer-assisted data analysis for all projects, iv) to assist in preparing publication-quality graphics, and v) to verify that appropriate permits and approvals are maintained for all projects as required by the U.S. and Camerounian governments. D.W. Taylor will direct Taylor's Core activities. Mr. Theodore Roberts, who has a BSFS in International Politics and expertise in computer programming and systems design, will serve as Administrative Assistant and be responsible for daily operations. Taylor's Core will be located in room 334, Reiss Science Center. Researchers at Georgetown and Yaounde have been communicating primarily by multi-user FAX and occasionally by phone. It is our goal to improve communications by establishing a dedicated FAX in Yaounde, and linking Georgetown Computers with those in Yaounde through Internet connections. During the initial phase of the project, D.W. Taylor and T. Roberts will joint R. Leke in Yaounde to help set-up communications channels. T. Roberts will install hardware and software to upgrade Dr. Leke's current computer system. D.W. Taylor will meet with all Camerounian collaborators and their staff to identify everyone's communications needs and inform them of Taylor's Core availability and capabilities.